quiero que me veas puedes hacerlo?
by Soulary Inao
Summary: porque me tuve que enamorar de una persona de la cual no puede verme?.- Qué lindo gatito.- a acariciando su cabeza.- me recuerdas a alguien, solamente que no lo sé.-Solamente quiero… que... el… me vea….-hagamos una misión...L…y.- El problema aquí es… que hay que morir…- Estaba mi nombre ahí. un poco de gruvia y jerza y un pequeño gale


**QUIERO QUE ME VEAS... PUEDES HACERLO?**

Esta historia surgió… por una canción de vocaloid :3 esta lenda jeje

Bueno es pero que la historia se de su agrado!

La canción se llama chica transparente es un fandub de vocaloid el fandub es de hanon megpoid a mí me gusto y mucho

watch?v=R9fxiDYHaU0 :link

Qué más puedo decir…. Así como ya saben fairy tail no me pertenece si no a su creador…..

Si fuera mío haría que Natsu le hiciera 500 hijos a Lucy! Okno jeje comencemos! Y que lissana se quedara con Sting! n.n

….

Todo era oscuro..

Oscuro..

Pasillos largos, sin ningún fin

En la ciudad de magnolia se podía apreciar lluvia quien era la protagonista de tal escena.

En un callejón se encontraba una chica que a pesar de estar lloviendo no le importaba estar expuesta ante la gran lluvia, la joven se levantó para emprender su camino hacia un lugar desconocido para ella.

Aunque..

Porque la gente pasa a través de ella… como si fuera… un.. Fantasma?

Como sucedió esto?

….

**Era un día tranquilo, con un cielo despejado sin un rastro de tormenta que pueda salir sin ningún aviso se encontraba la protagonista de nuestra historia en uno de los columpios.**

**Bueno sigamos con la historia, si uno la ve detenidamente podría darse cuenta que su rostro dice reflejaba una gran tristeza…**

_¿?: Porque?... porque me tuve que enamorar de una persona que no me puede ver?.- decía la chica mientras se mecía.- acaso este es mi castigo?.- deteniendo su balanceo en el columpio._

**Se levanta del columpio y fue directamente a sentar en una silla, en donde encontró a un lindo gato color azul.**

_¿?: Qué lindo gatito.- a acariciando su cabeza.- me recuerdas a alguien solamente que no lo sé … oye, quieres escucharme?, lo lamento es que quiero sacar este sentimiento que llevo por dentro te gustaría escucharme?- haciendo que el gato como respuesta diga "aye"._

_¿?: Que gatito tan más raro….- logrando que el gato le sacara la lengua.- ok ya entendí… sabes… yo nací transparente o eso es lo que pienso yo pero sabes… lo más absurdo es que me enamore…. Pero no puede verme…. Lo único que me queda es estar a su lado y observándolo siempre…._

**Flashback….**

_**Él es grandioso y no puede ver…**_

¿? : Y va caminando por las calles cuando de repente veo a un chico de cabello rosado y unos hermosos ojos color verdes pasar frente a mi pensé que se detenía el tiempo pensé quien será ese peli rosado chico? Así que sin más lo seguí..

Él iba entrando a un tipo castillo? Podría decirlo así? Que tonta, bueno veo que algunas personas lo saludan y él también devuelve el saludo, sentada en una barra veo que saluda a una chica de cabellera roja que por supuesto es muy bella… y lo más grandioso es ver como ella le aplicaba una llave diciendo que la tenía que ayudar a dejar unas cajas pesadas en la bodega y que ella no podía porque era mujer y el gustoso la ayudo que grandioso es… así que sin más los seguí… para que el me vea y pueda hablarme… aunque todavía me pregunto porque no me dijeron nada las personas de este lugar…. .._Seremos unos ninjas.- _que fue eso… Bueno no importa….

_**Espero que algún día vea mi color, no lo hare jamás, no existe un color que pueda distinguirme entre los demás, la piel y el cabello puedo verlo todo pero no puedo ver donde yo estoy?**_

Llevo un mes!, un mes sin que él me vea! Esto me pone furiosa! Aunque…. E conocido a una persona igual a mí, podría decirle así? Bueno él tiene color, en cambio yo? No tengo ninguno me di cuenta cuando pasamos por un local donde se mostraban diferentes tipos de espejos ahí fue cuando me vi... Esa persona que conocí siempre está detrás de la linda pelirroja quien por cierto se llama erza... Pero se me hacen muy conocidos... puedo ver el color de todos hasta el de él... Pero el mío?... esto es muy estresante!..

_**¿Qué es lo que yo cómo? ¿Cómo sobrevivo? Que música escucho? ¿Estará bien si yo vivo? ¿Por qué es que dios fue tan cruel con mi destino? ¿Por qué no podía otorgarme un color? El blanco, el negro incluso el amarillo quiero que sepas que yo existo…..**_

Siempre me he preguntado… como es que puedo seguir viva!?, a todas las personas que conozco del gremio veo que comen, tienen un hogar, no sé si tengo uno y tampoco sé cómo me llamo, a decir verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama el chico peli rosado… le pregunte a la persona que si me puede ver pero me dijo que muy pronto lo descubriré… porque tengo que pasar por esto! Quiero tener un color! No me importa cual es! Solamente quiero… que... el… me vea….-_hagamos una misión...L…y.-_ otra vez ese tipo de recuerdos…

De hecho me estado llevando muy bien con el chico marcado, porque el nombre?, en realidad él me dice que con los recuerdos que tengo iré recordando las cosas poco a poco, además he conocido a otra gente igual.. Me pregunto por qué somos así? Habrá alguna razón o explicación a esto?..._eres muy rara..lu…?.-_ lu? Lu? Será que ese es mi nombre?

_**Transparente nací y sin pensarlo me enamore pero como no me puedes ver lo único que puedes hacer ver como nuestras lagrimas caerán al vacío, paso por su casa y puedo distinguir la suave textura de un perfume me trae recuerdos la nostalgia volvió no puedo recordar donde disfrute aquel olor ¿o sí?**_

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos cuando lo veo caminar, sin más que hacer lo seguí… caminamos por el bosque hasta que divise una pequeña casa, así que aquí vive el? Entramos a su casa cuando veo que esta… más o menos decente?... bueno ese no es el caso, él se quedó recostado en su sillón mientras yo me puse a investigar. Encontré dos cuartos uno hacia el fondo y otro cerca de las escaleras, me decidí por la del fondo, entre cuando abrí la puerto pude percibir un olor muy agradable creo que era menta?.. _.-tienes un olor muy agradable…. Y.-_ que fue eso! Me deje caer en su cama era tan agradable sentir su aroma… quizás no sea mala idea dormir un rato…

_**¿Por qué es que dios fue tan cruel con mi destino? Haciendo las cosas siempre su manera en un mundo sin nadie me moriré sola, solo en mi mundo existe el….**_

Estoy harta de esto! Quiero sabes por qué somos así! kamisama porque! Dime alguna estúpida explicación lógica!? Quiero vivir con él!, quiero que me vea!, quiero…

Quiero… quiero ser alguien normal.- no podía aguantar más ya no entendía nada, nada!

Natsu!

Eh?, natsu? Quien es natsu?, que estupideces digo…

Aunque es un lindo nombre.. Natsu

_**Y transparente nací y sin pensarlo me enamore pero como no me puedes ver lo único que puedo es hacer ver como tus lagrimas caen una por una gira y girara…**_

_**Este mundo que es transparente caerán nuestras lagrimas no poder ver que pasara siempre sintiéndonos en un mar de tristeza y dolor**_

Bueno, eso después lo consulto conmigo. Tengo que encontrar al chico, aunque pensaras que porque no sé cómo se llama? Bueno de hecho cuando le pregunte al chico de la marca me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza cuando me explico sobre el gremio cuando me empezó a decir el nombre de todos los del gremio sentí como mi cabeza a estallar como si me quisieran romper la cabeza así que mejor le dije que no continuara, que mejor me tomara un descanso y sola me daré cuenta.

Mientras iba en mi laguna de miles pensamientos, me topé con el bueno si no fuera porque sentí su presencia no lo hubiera visto.

Pero hay algo en el… su presencia se siente fría como si estuviera triste…

Corrí para poderme delante de el para ver que lo tenía tan triste, saben qué? Maldita curiosidad.

Él estaba llorando.

_**Hoy hace un buen clima vamos a caminar trato de ir siempre detrás de el**_

Hoy será un buen día! Dijo yo

Bueno lo dijo porque él se levantó con un buen humor, además el cielo está muy lindo por lo que dijo el.

Salimos de su casa a un paso lento cuando él se detuvo, pude ver que se dirigía a unas hermosas flores y las cortaba, me pregunto para quien podría ser?

_Eres mi rival del amor!.- _rival… del amor?, acaso tengo una!

No puede ser!

Esperen… donde está el!? Espérame!

_**Llego hasta un lugar **_

Que cansancio, al final lo pude llegar.

Que es este lugar?

Estas piedras…

Ah! Ya me acorde!

Lapidas.-susurro

_**¿Es alguien especial? **_

Porque estaremos aquí…

Será que alguien importante para el este aquí!?

Por eso... Lloraba?

Tengo que averiguarlo

_**Cuando logre recordar **_

Flashback…

_Era la última batalla contra zeref, todos estábamos muy agotados._

_Natsu, natsu estaba inconsciente, Wendy dijo que no despertaría hasta dentro de un mes... Un mes!? No podemos esperar tanto.. Todo está en ruinas!, la pequeña Wendy gasto sus últimas energías que quedaban ya no puede pelear, nadie!, erza está en peores condiciones que natsu, laxus tiene una gran herida, mira-san el mismo estado que erza, el maestro no a despertado desde su batalla con zeref, Gajeel ni hablar de él, mi amiga levy-chan no se ha separado de el, juvia, ella dio todo para proteger a Gray y ella tiene la misma condición que natsu.._

_Los únicos que quedamos en "pie" si se podría decir así._

_Somos: Jellal, Gray, levy y yo._

_Que patético, no?, no lo dijo por Jellal ni por Gray ellos son muy poderosos pero yo soy una patética maga estelar! Y levy-chan, levy-chan no quiere alejarse de Gajeel.._

_Pero que estupideces pienso! _

_Somos magos de FAIRY TAIL! _

_Ningún idiota podrá vencernos! _

_Jellal comento que hay una estrategia para poder vencer a zeref… _

_El problema aquí es… que hay que morir…_

_Salimos de nuestro escondite, y fuimos directamente a Zeref_

_Gray: hey! Idiota! Tu nunca vencerás a fairy tail!.- mirándonos a nosotros.- lista lucy_

_Lucy: lista Gray!_

_Jellal: empecemos!_

_Juntamos nuestras manos, empezamos a concentrarnos en nuestro poder para reunirlo en una sola dirección esa dirección era yo. Cuando el poder llego a mí, Jellal y Gray ya no estaban. Solamente yo contra zeref._

_Lucy: me ha encantado estar en fairy tail! Amo a fairy tail!.- cuando dije esto último sentí la presencia de los del gremio y volteé ahí estaban todos apoyados unos contra unos viéndome con una expresión confusiva, tenían la intensión de a cercarse pero se detuvieron al ver mi sonrisa.- alto ahí! Están muy heridos, es mi turno de pelear, siempre han rescatado a esta tonta maga estelar ahora es mi turno, no lo creen?_

_Erza, Juvia, Natsu.- me miro.- Jellal dice que te ama, que nunca dejara de amarte.- juvia, Gray dice que lo siente mucho por no poder decirte cuanto te ama, que lo perdones y que es un idiota tsundere enamorado.- y Lucy dice que ama a Natsu Dragneel con todo su ser y que gracias a él pudo tener una vida tranquila, MINNA! ARIGATOU! LOS QUEREMOS FAIRY TAIL.- nadie podía aguantar más las lágrimas, pero todo por el bien de todos._

_Detente!.- esos fueron Natsu, Erza y Juvia.- esto no puede acabar así! Jellal no me puedes hacer esto! No puedes! Ven aquí idiota cobarde y dímelo en mi estúpida cara, no puede acabar asi! Jellal yo también te amo! Y eso lo quiero demostrar siempre!.- erza cayo de rodillas.- Gray-sama! Juvia lo perdona gray-sama pero juvia no puede permitir que usted haga esto! Por fin juvia escucha las palabras que siempre anhele que digiera pero no de este tonto modo! Además yo amo y adoro a ese idiota tsundere!.- juvia no aguanto sus lágrimas.- eres una estúpida heartfilia! La que enseño un nuevo estilo de vida fuiste tú! Idiota! Como puedes decir estas estupideces! Yo quiero que estemos juntos, juntos por siempre, yo también te amo Lucy por eso no dejare que mueras!.- natsu callo de rodillas._

_Lucy: quiero que todos vivan por eso hago esto.- dejando a todos sorprendidos.- lo siento mina… escudo._

_Natsu: deja tus malditas estupideces lucy! Espera ahí idiota!.- cuando natsu se quizo acercar algo hizo que se alegara.- pero qué demonios! Lucy quita esto! Lucy! _

_Lucy: gomene natsu pero.- dándose la vuelta.- esto acaba aquí!_

_Yo! Lucy heartfilia! Maga estelar, ordeno a las doce llaves del zodiaco que me brinden su poder y concedan mi deseo! Ábrete puerta del rey del mundo espiritual! _

_Lucy: yo una simple maga estelar le pido que me preste su poder, junto con las doce llaves.- de acuerdo vieja amiga, te daré el poder de abrir la puerta.- empecemos! Las 8 llaves del inframundo, que guardan un gran secreto dentro de las puertas concédeme el deseo de liberar al dios de la muerte quien a cambio le otorgare mi alma, ábrete quinta puerta! DEAD SOUL!_

_Gracias minna…_

_Sigan divirtiéndose.- Lucy_

_Que siga siendo el gremio más problemático y el mejor.- gray_

_Y lo vas importante… sigan adelante que esto no los detenga.- jellal_

_Los tres: por eso somos FAIRY TAIL_

_Y luego una luz oscura apareció._

_Flashback fin…_

Esa tumba….

Es mía.

_**Estaba mi nombre ahí….**_

Fue en ese momento que mi más grande anhelo se cumplió.

Lucy…-natsu sorprendido

_Finalmente me vio._

_Nee, natsu que lindo día, no?.- le sonreí con todo el amor que tenía hacia él, siempre, siempre lo amare._

_Y fue así que desaparecí._

…_.._

_Termine! u.u_

_Lo siento si tengo mala ortografía y lo siento si no escribí bien algunos nombres o apellidos y también por no saber cómo hacer una batalla lo siento _


End file.
